1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal and corresponding method of controlling a mobile communication terminal, and in particular, a mobile communication terminal and corresponding method for receiving a digital multimedia broadcast.
2. Description of the Background Art
Mobile terminals now provide many additional services beside the basic call service. For example, user's can now access the Internet, play games, watch videos, listen to music, capture images and videos, record audio files, etc. Mobile terminals also now provide broadcasting programs such that user can watch television shows, sporting programs, videos etc.
In more detail, analog broadcasting was originally developed for reception by fixed devices. Thus, when a user receives the audio broadcasting while walking or driving a vehicle, the sound quality of the audio broadcasting is significantly lowered, which results in a higher output and wider frequency band being needed.
Digital broadcasting has been introduced to solve many of the problems with analog broadcasting. Examples of such digital audio broadcasting systems include the DAB (Digital Audio Broadcasting) system in Europe, where the Eureka-147 standard has been adopted as the DAB standard, the DAR (Digital Audio Radio) system in the United States, the DRB (Digital Radio Broadcasting) system in Canada, the DSB (Digital Sound Broadcasting) system for the ITU-R (International Telecommunication Union), and the DMB (Digital Multimedia Broadcasting) in Korea.
The above-noted digital audio broadcasting techniques were developed for the next generation broadcasting system, and therefore are sufficiently robust to be compatible with electromagnetic wave environments and with noise in downtown areas. Thus, even when the transmissions have low power, the electric waves carrying sound with a CD level of quality can be received in a vehicle that is moving at high speed.
Further, the original concept of audio broadcasting has now broadened to include video and audio broadcasting. Therefore, broadcasting companies or providers can now provide broadcasting services that include audio and video broadcasts, multimedia broadcasts such as news, traffic information, weather information, geographic and location information, video information, etc.
However, the user is not given much flexibility when selecting a broadcast to watch. That is, the user selects a particular broadcasting channel and then the broadcast is immediately displayed on their terminal.